


Teletubbies X Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Teletubbies, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the tin.
Relationships: Dipsy (Teletubbies)/Reader, Laa-Laa (Teletubbies)/Reader, Po (Teletubbies)/Reader, Tinky-Winky (Teletubbies)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Teletubbies X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda old lol i just wanted to post it

You and Tinky Winky were out for a stroll in Tubbie Land. Baby Sun was out and shining brightly.He was the oldest of the tubbies, kind and gentle. You couldn’t help but admire his purple clothes, triangle shaped antenna, and his iconic red handbag.Then all of a sudden, he slipped. You chuckle, he was always quite clumsy. You reach out your hand helping him, but he declined saying he didn’t want to burden someone like you. Your face suddenly flushed resembling a tomato. He had always been kind and gentle, you couldn’t help to smile.

Then, Tinky Winky said to you, “You don’t have to help me, but can I have a hug instead?” You smiled again, he had always liked hugs, so you give it to him. Then, after that you and Tinky Winky continued on your walk down Tubbie Land.

Once you were and him were done, you both decided to go to the Tubbytronic Superdome for a small snack. He gets you some Tubby Custard from the Tubby Custard Machine and Tubby Toast from the Tubby Toaster. You thank him for his generosity and dig in. Soon, the baby sun sets as Po, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa arrive back. It’s late out, so Tinky Winky worries if you can get back home. He suggests that you stay at the Tubbytronic Superdome for the night. You say yes, touched by his generosity, but there was a problem, the Tubbytronic Superdome had only 4 beds, which meant either you had to sleep next to someone, or someone had to sleep on the ground. Tinky Winky tells you that you could have his bed for the night because you were the guest, but you tell him that he could have the bed since he was the host. Dipsy was tired though and wanted to sleep, so he told both of you to sleep on the same bed. You and Tinky Winky both reluctantly accept and sleep on the same bed. 

As the lights turn off, you hear Tinky Winky sing a song to himself, “Pinkle winkle, Tinky Winky, pinkle winkle, Tinky Winky.” He then tells you he usually sings this song to himself, but he would make an exception to you. You then drift off to sleep listening to his soothing voice...

The next morning you wake up in Tinky Winky’s bed. You sniff the bed reminiscing his scent. All of a suddenly you were cut off by Tinky Winky bringing you Tubby Toast. He’s such a nice person, you thought. After you finish up he tells you to get ready. You clean up and go meet Tinky Winky, greeting Dipsy, Laa Laa, and Po on the way. You then go on Po’s scooter the Tinky Winky is using. You and Tinky Winky talk all the way home. Then, once you arrive Tinky Winky covers you eyes and kisses your forehead. You furiously blush as he said his goodbyes. You can’t wait for your next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me thanks


End file.
